


Compromise

by ScatteredAcrossTheGalaxy



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brothers, Durin - Freeform, Durin Family, Durincest, Dwarves, Hobbits, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Male/Male, Mirkwood, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism, brother slash, thranduil is a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:30:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatteredAcrossTheGalaxy/pseuds/ScatteredAcrossTheGalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and company are captured in Mirkwood and forgotten in the cells. Until a certain elf king offers 2 brothers the deal of a lifetime. What does he ask? He asks them to love, but will he really grant them and their friends freedom if they agree to his terms? </p>
<p>Second cross post from ff.net originally posted on Jan 1, 2014 under cnaheartsbotdf<br/>Also implied that Fili and Kili live, so its very AU there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so yeah second cross post. This is the longest one-shot I've ever written haha! Hopefully you enjoy! Please leave me some comments and let me know what you thought! <3

Disclaimer: I do not own nor claim The Hobbit, book or movie. All rights belong to the respected creators.

The spiders were chittering and scurrying about. The dwarves were all caught and being wrapped in the spiders' silky webs. They were fighting weakly, still very dazed and turned around due to the powers in the woods. Bilbo, watching in horror, knew he must do something. He looked at the sword in his small grip. He was afraid, but he needed to help them. He held his left hand up and gazed at the ring. They were his friends, his companions. He couldn't leave them. He summoned courage from somewhere deep, probably the very ends of the hairs on his feet. He took a step forward, being careful not to jolt any of the silken strands that would tell the monstrous creatures where he was.

He slowly made his way up to one of the spiders about to munch on rolled up dwarf. From the size of the cocoon, he knew it was Bombur. He lifted a foot and stomped. The branch shook and the spider looked in his direction. It slowly moved forward, its eyes shining in the dim forest light. Bilbo swallowed hard, fear growing in his small chest as it drew closer. As soon as it was near enough, he jabbed it in its terrible mouth. It screeched and crashed down through the branches, landing on the forest floor with a resounding thud. Spiders were swarming down the trees to see what the commotion was. Bilbo had set himself to quietly free the dwarves from the webs. He had managed to get everyone freed before the spiders had begun to move back up the trees. 

They all dropped as fast as they could, landing on the ground, immediately having their weapons at the ready. The spiders were on them, but they were being cut down quickly by the readied weapons. More and more spiders came creeping from deeper in the forest, and they all thought that they were done for, until someone that wasn't of Thorin's company loosed an arrow. It landed true, killing a wretched spider. More arrows began to fly, none from Kili, the only dwarf with a bow. Elves began to fall from the branches, shooting arrows and swinging blades. In no time, they had cut down nearly every spider, and chased off the ones that refused to die. As the last spider fell, a pale haired elf turned and looked at the company. 

"Well, what have we here. Trespassing through Thranduil's woods are we?" He was tall and very regal. He looked each dwarf up and down thoroughly.   
He turned away once more, speaking Elvish to the others. He was giving them orders. The elves moved towards them and grabbed them.

"Stop!! Leave us be! No, Kili, KILI!!" 

The brothers were torn apart, kicking and fighting. None of the elves knew Bilbo was present. He followed silently until they reached the gates, where there was a barrier. It wouldn't allow anything enchanted or the like other than elven magic through. It stopped Bilbo and caused him to become visible. He was seized as well, although they didn't take the ring from him, not thinking that it was magic. They were led to a holding cell and they were tossed inside. It was a frigid cell. It didn't take long for them to huddle in the center, with Bilbo and Kili in the middle. 

Kili's lips were turning blue. Fili felt the worry welling in his chest. He pushed his way to the middle and grabbed his younger brother. He opened his coat and pulled Kili into a tight embrace. Kili put his arms around his brother and snuggled into the warmth of his coat. He shivered, causing Fili to begin rubbing his back. Kili was miserable. He could hardly eat the food they brought him he was shivering so much. They were left in the cell for three days, although each day felt like an eternity. Hardly anyone was able to sleep. Fili and Kili stayed cuddled up together.

At the end of the third day, Thranduil had two guards grab Fili and Kili and escort them to his chambers. They were led up high into the trees, following twisting branch walkways and chambers. Many elves looked on the escort with curiosity. Fili and Kili were too distracted with confusion to listen to the soft and alluring whispers of the forest folk. Fili was further distracted by the fact that his brother was still shivering. He pulled away from the elf holding him to put an arm around Kili's shoulders. The two guards said something quietly in Elvish before laughing. 

"What's so funny, elf?" Fili asked daringly, despite Kili tugging at his jacket and whispering to stop. 

"Oh, nothing little dwarf, just what awaits you."

Fili went on to try to say more, but Kili grabbing a braid in his hair brought his mind back to thoughts of caring for his sibling. He tightened his hold on his brother when the pale haired elf they met before their capture approached. 

"Prince Legolas." Both guards said in unison, bowing. 

Legolas looked at the dwarves, then at the guards. "Where are they being taken?"

The taller of the guards stepped forward to answer. "Your father, His Majesty, has ordered these two be taken to his private chambers. He wishes to speak with them."

Legolas nodded and continued on his way, moving silently and quickly. The guards walked faster, tired of moving the dwarves. Kili seemed to be warming up a little bit, for his shivering became less severe as they walked. 

They rounded one last corner, stopping in front of massive doors. They had delicate and intricate patterns, swirling together to form a story. It was similar to a tapestry, telling the story of Thranduil's proud lineage. It showed waves carrying Elven ships to the shore. It showed Elves battling elegantly, winning as grace and stamina allowed them to fight harder and longer than their enemies. The doors swung open silently, showing a room full of pillows and rugs. The guards shoved the brothers through the door. It shut heavily behind them. 

They both stared around the room in awe. The air was scented with flowers and incense. Spread about the room were tables covered in exotic flowers of varying and vibrant colours. Among the flowers there were bottles of various oils and the incense sticks left lazy trails of the fragrant smoke curling further toward the sky. Couches were close to the tables, overflowing with blankets of silk and satin. Pillows were piled in the center of the room at the foot of a massive bed, cloaked in green and blue throws. Sprawled comfortably in the middle of the bed was Thranduil, his robes open to expose his smooth chest. The dim light in the room made his skin glow.

They stared at him, wondering what all of the trouble of moving them was about. Fili looked to his brother and smiled when he saw that he wasn't shivering at all. The back of his mind thrummed with pleasure at seeing his brother warm and glowing, more beautiful than any elf. He forced himself to look back to Thranduil. 

"What do you want?"

Thranduil smiled. "Fili, Kili. Please sit. I only wish to talk."

Fili reluctantly sat, pulling Kili down next to him and wrapping him in one of the multiple blankets around them. Kili nuzzled up against Fili, glad for the warmth. 

"I wish to make a propsition with you."

They both looked up at the sudden statement from the elf lord. They watched him as he stretched, looking very feline, before slowly sliding off the bed to walk to the couch opposite of them. 

"What do you want?"

"The truth."

Fili raised an eyebrow. "The truth? About what exactly?"

"Oh come now, you may be a dwarf, but I doubt that you're that naive."

Fili turned pink, but Kili spoke before his brother could. "We really don't know what you mean. If you mean what we're doing by going to Erebor, I'm sure Thorin told you."

"Yes, your uncle informed me. Silly task. But no. I'm talking about you two. There's more to your bond than you let on. Tell me." 

Kili spoke quietly. "Most dwarves look down at how close we are. They think he is manipulating me, but he never has and I doubt he would ever try. They think we are too close."

Fili nodded before adding, "When we were very young, we would sleep in the same bed and they thought that we would grow out of that. We didn't. It's warmer and more comfortable."

"Did either of you know that before Smaug took your precious mountain, dwarves had a tradition of sorts, very similar to something practiced by elves as well. Do you know what that may have been?"

They both shook their heads. 

"I suspected as much. No, see I don't understand why they frown on it now."

"Thranduil, what are you talking about?"

He looked at Fili. "Young Fili, so innocent. I am talking about lying with a sibling. It used to be considered normal, and was expected of siblings. It was about securtity and comfort, not necessarily love. Although, you two seem different."

Fili tried to protest, but Kili shushed him yet again. "How are we different?"

"I know your true feelings, deny them all you wish. But acting on them now would be wise, as you never know what the future holds or if you'll be able to love later. So now is where this compromise comes in. I will leave you alone to make love, to show what you're feeling. If you can get past the fear that other dwarves will attempt to shun you, I will let you and your company go free. You will be given all your possessions and provisions that were taken from you upon your capture. I will even have your company escorted to Lake-town to protect you from spiders, orcs, or whatever else may hunt you down. But. That is only if you can love each other."

Fili and Kili sat in astonished silence, both thinking that it couldn't be true, they couldn't believe that the other felt the same as him. It felt surreal and dreamlike. Fili was the first to regain his thoughts. 

"You'd really let us go? Both sides of this 'compromise' benefit us, not you. What is in this for you?"

"I simply want to get you two to know the truth. Will you take the deal or no?"

"Yes.." they spoke in unison. 

Thranduil smiled and rose. "I'm sure you've already noticed the oils, so use what you wish." With that he left the room, shutting the heavy doors securly behind him. What they didn't know was that Thranduil had a side room prepared for him to watch them. 

They sat for a moment, pondering the decision they had just made. Without any further thought, Kili grabbed Fili and pushed their lips together. They moved together perfectly, tongues dancing. Kili, always being the one to march ahead, moved and straddled his brother. He deepened their kiss, softly moaning. Fili's fingers were tangled in the younger's soft, dark hair. They broke the kiss, pantng quietly with smiles plastered on their faces. They rested their foreheads together and enjoyed how close to each other they were. The moment was fire, passion, and need, as well as love, intimacy, and tenderness. 

"Brother?" Kili's voice was gentle and soft, as if he feared speaking louder would shatter their perfect moment.

"Yes, Ki?"

"You know I've always loved you right? Even when we fight. I could never stop loving you. If it weren't for you, I would've died long ago from my own carelessness and stupidity. I can't imagine a life without you... because thinking of being without you.. it tears my heart asunder." His confession had made tears spill down his cheeks.

Fili wiped the tears away. "Shh, it's alright. Why are you crying?"

Kili smiled. "Because you love me too." He laughed, "I'm happy."

With that, Fili grabbed Kili's chin and claimed his lips once more. They kissed slow, savoring the moment. Fili gently ran his fingers through Kili's hair, trailing them down his strong back. Kili's hands rested on Fili's chest. He loved feeling his brothers strong and steady heartbeat beneath his palms. He deepened their kiss once more, knowing that they may have some time, but that he didn't want to use it for simply kissing. Fili smiled into the kiss, having had similar thoughts. His fingers found their way to the hem of Kili's shirt, pulling up. They broke their kiss only to pull their shirts off. As soon as their tops were discarded to the floor, Fili began to kiss Kili's exposed chest. The younger let his head fall back with a gasp as Fili bit him at the base of his neck. Kili grabbed his brother's hair pulling him back up to kiss him hungrily. 

Kili could feel his brother's arousal and he began to roll his hips, teasing and sensual. Fili bit his lip, letting a moan rumble in his chest. This earned a soft moan from Kili. He was starting to rock his hips against Fili's with more energy. The elder could feel his brothers cock throbbing against his abs. Without pulling his lips away from the kiss, he moved them to where he was laying between Kili's legs, grinding against him. The friction made Kili break the kiss and cry out. Fili kissed his neck, wanting to hear every moan and cry his brother made. He knew that he kisses were going to leave dark marks on Kili's throat, but that was what he wanted. He wanted everyone to know that he'd taken his brother and that he belonged to him. 

Gradually, Fili trailed kisses lower and lower. He bit and teased Kili's nipples a few moments before continuing down. He bit Kili's hip while untying the laces of his pants. Kili bucked his hips a little at the sudden bite, moaning Fili's name. Fili smiled at hearing his name fall from his brother's lips so easily. With the pants fully unlaced, he pulled them down, letting Kili's erection free. He wasted no time. He licked up Kili's member, loving the whimpers he earned. He took the head into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and swirling his tongue. He bobbed his head, taking all of him as deep as he could. Kili moaned loadly, rolling his hips up. Fili could taste precum. He lifted his head with a sheepish grin.

"So close already Ki?"

"Shush!" Kili grabbed Fili's hair and pulled him back up. They looked into each other's eyes, calm blue meeting sweet brown. Kili kissed him, loving that he could taste himself on his brother's tongue. Fili broke the kiss to stand up. He pulled Kili's pants the rest of the way off, before removing his own. He was pulled down on top of Kili, into a desperate kiss. They both panted at the skin on skin contact, grinding their hips together. 

"Fili.. ah... please!"

He didn't need to say anything beyond that. Fili gave him a slow kiss, running his thumb across Kili's cheek. He then sat up and looked at a few vials of the oil on the nearest table. He plucked one from the mass of them and uncorked it, smelling its contents. It wasn't terribly fragrant, so he then proceded to coat his fingers. He set the vial back on the table. He motioned for Kili to straddle him again. When Kili was back on top of him, he greedily claimed the younger's mouth distracting him from the finger pushing at his entrance. When he pushed his finger the rest if the way in, Kili groaned into the kiss. 

Kili rested his head his brothers, waiting to adjust the dull pain he felt. When he was settled, he moved his hips backwards a little, letting Fili know he was alright. Their next kiss was tender and slow, their bodies moving together easily. Once he felt Kili was ready, Fili slid in a second finger. By that time though, Kili was hungry for so much more, so the pressure of the second finger caused his hips to buck back onto Fili's fingers. His head fell back, a moan of pure bliss escaping his lips, his hair cascading down his muscled back.

Fili scissored his fingers, more than ready to take Kili. After a few moments, he pulled his fingers from the warmth of Kili, recieving a disappointed mewl from the younger dwarf. He kissed him quickly.

"Patience, brother."

Kili snorted, before having Fili pull him to lean against him. He was generously coating his arousal in the oil. Again, he kissed Kili as he slowly entered him. The hum of pleasure told him that Kili was ecstatic about how full he was. Once fully sheathed, they sat a moment, letting them bask in their becoming one. They kissed each other one last time before Fili grabbed his brother's hips and guided them up and down. Kili was moaning, full to the point of breaking. Fili was doing everything in his power not to completely ravish the dark haired beauty above him. 

Kili grabbed Fili's hands and moved them to his shoulders. He began to roll his hips, taking Fili deeper into him. Fili pulled Kili close, kissing his neck up to his jaw, claiming his mouth with fiery passion. With Kili's movements, they were drawing closer and closer to the edge of blissful oblivion. 

When they reached climax, Kili fell first, crying out and clutching onto Fili, burying his face in his brother's golden hair. Feeling Kili tighten around him pushed him over as well, moaning against Kili's warm chest. They both sat there, spent and content; happier than they had ever been before. Fili shifted, pushing Kili down. He laid down in front of him, pulling a blanket up over them. He kissed Kili's forehead.

"I love you, Ki."

"I'll love you for forever!" 

Fili smiled and they fell asleep in each other's caring embrace, fingers laced together. 

The next morning, Thranduil was sitting on the same couch as the previous evening, waiting for them to awaken. Kili, who had ended up on Fili's chest, opened his eyes first. His jolt of surprise woke Fili, who looked confused for a moment before his cool blue eyes came to rest upon Thranduil sitting carelessly on the couch. 

"Good morning." 

They nodded at him, a bit embarassed as they were still stark naked. 

"As promised, you will be escorted to Lake-town." He stood, "I suggest you get dressed. You're setting out in an hour, and you will be joining the rest of your company to sort things out and to make sure everything is returned to you without damage and such. Once you've dressed, open the door and my guards will take you to the others." 

He gestured to a pile of neatly folded clothes and left the room once more. They waited a moment before dressing quickly. They walked across the room, sharing a quick kiss before they opened the door. As Thranduil had said, the same guards that had escorted them the previous day were waiting to take them back. They walked ahead of them, instead of on either side as they were no longer prisoners, but guests. 

After following the same winding halls, they finally reached the cells. All were open and they saw the dwarves were not in them. When the guards kept walking, the brothers figured that the rest were off making sure that everything was in order. They followed them down to the very roots of the earth it seemed, eventually reaching a weapons room, seeing Thorin and everyone else in one piece. The guards left, presumably returning to their post at Thranduil's chambers. 

Thorin looked to them as they entered the room. He walked up to them and hugged them. 

He stepped back after a moment. "Where did they take you?"

"Thranduil wanted to speak with us. We made a compromise. Now he's keeping his end of it by letting us go." Fili said, looking into Thorin's steely gaze.

"So you're alright?"

They both nodded. Thorin leaned closer and whispered to them. "I know what the compromise was. I'm glad you agreed. You two were always meant to be. I hope that if anyone dares question you, you simply think of how lucky you are to have found your One, especially at so young of age too. Know that if anyone tells you it's wrong, that your souls didn't make a mistake . They chose for you to be brothers to ensure that you would find one another, to protect each other. I pray that many happy years follow for you, my dear nephews." He gave them one last, quick hug before rejoining the others to get their weapons in order. 

Fili and Kili joined them, happy they were together and thankful that Thorin hadn't been disapproving. They were escorted to Lake-town, arriving safely and without injury. Fili and Kili's journey had turned out to be to win so much more than Erebor.


End file.
